


[Podfic] Chrysalism

by Kalira podfics (Kalira)



Category: Naruto
Genre: 90 Mins To Gift, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling, Discord: Umino Hours, Dog Teeth Kakashi, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Shapeshifting, Umino Hours Exchange, Wolf Hatake Kakashi, iruka's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20podfics
Summary: Written for The Umino Hours discord server event for Iruka's Birthday; 90 Mins To Gift.Chrysalism.noun: amniotic tranquillity of being indoors during a thunderstorm.Iruka celebrates his birthday in quiet comfort.There, in their shared apartment, they sat quietly, listening to the cacophony of sounds from the storm, enjoying the reassuring presence of one another, as though, in that moment, they were cocooned away from the rest of the world.[Podfic Version | original story by MagnusTesla]
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] Chrysalism

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chrysalism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337864) by [MagnusTesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla). 



> The fabulous [MagnusTesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla) kindly gave me permission to podfic this lovely work. Thank you so much! (For that and for the original gift~)

  
**Chrysalism**  
Written by MagnusTesla, read by Kalira.  
Length: 5 minutes, 42 seconds

**Download:** [[right click to save]](https://archive.org/download/chrysalism-magnus-tesla-podfic-by-kalira/Chrysalism%20-%20MagnusTesla.mp3)


End file.
